Ron Wemel
Ronald "Ron" Virus Wemel (Engels: Ronald Bilius Weasley) was een volbloed tovenaar, en de zesde (en jongste) zoon van Molly en Arthur Wemel. Hij was ook de jongere broer van Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred en George, en de oudere broer van Ginny. Ron en zijn broers en zus wonen in Het Nest, waar Harry en Hermelien heel vaak bleven. Ron begon zijn opleiding aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus in 1991 en werd gesorteerd in Griffoendor. Hij werd al snel de beste vrienden met medestudent Harry Potter en later ook Hermelien Griffel. Samen hebben ze heel wat meegemaakt en mensen geconfronteerd tijdens hun opleiding, waaronder het redden van de Steen der Wijzen uit de handen van Quirinus Krinkel. Ook redde hij zijn zus, Ginny, uit de Geheime Kamer, richtte ze de Strijders van Perkamentus op en vochten ze heel veel in de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog. Zo was er het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie, de Slag om de Astronomietoren en de Strijd van de Zeven Potters. Ron werd in zijn vijfde jaar ook een Griffoendor Klassenoudste en de nieuwe Wachter van het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor. Hij sloeg zijn laatste jaar op Zweinstein over om mee te zoeken naar Heer Voldemorts Gruzielementen, samen met Harry en Hermelien. Ook vocht hij mee tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein in 1998, waar hij zijn broer verloor, Fred. Met dit verlies had hij het een lange tijd heel moeilijk. Na de oorlog hielp hij, samen met Harry Potter en Marcel Lubbermans, een aantal Schouwers de Dooddoeners die niet gedood waren of opgepakt, weer op te pakken en in Azkaban vast te zetten. Hij werd door de nieuwe Minister van Toverkunst Romeo Wolkenveldt persoonlijk gevraagd voor deze klus. Uiteindelijk hielp zijn broer George in de Tovertweelings Topfopshop, die oorspronkelijk van Fred en George was. Ron en Hermelien trouwde later en kregen twee kinderen: een meisje genaamd Roos en een jongen genaamd Hugo. Ron werd ook de peetvader van James Sirius Potter, de oudste zoon van Ginny Wemel en Harry Potter. Biografie Het vroegere leven Ronald Virus Wemel was de zesde, van zeven kinderen, van Arthur en Molly Wemel en kreeg zijn tweede naam van zijn oom. Hij werd geboren op het hoogtepunt van de Eerste Tovenaarsorlog. In de gevechten zijn zijn ooms van moeders zijde Fabian en Gideon Protser, beide leden van de Orde van de Feniks, gedood tijdens het bevechten van Dooddoeners. In de tijd dat hij nog een peuter was, werd de toverwereld weer rustig, voor een tijdje, na de eerste nederlaag van Heer Voldemort op 31 oktober 1981. Ron en zijn vijf oudere broers - Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred en George - evenals zijn jongere zusje, Ginny, groeiden op in Het Nest aan de rand van Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. De familie Wemel is niet echt rijk in vergelijking met andere tovenaars families. Veel andere volbloed families, met name de Malfidussen, hadden het helemaal niet op de Wemel Familie omdat ze als de grootste "bloedverraders" werden gezien. Dit kan hun gebrek aan rijkdom verklaren. Ze probeerden dit echter te compenseren met hun liefde voor elkaar. De Wemel broers en zussen waren dol op plagen en grappen uithalen, vooral op elkaar. Ron was heel vaak het doelwit van Fred en George. Ze transformeerde zelfs een keer de teddybeer van Ron in een gigantiche spin. Dit is waarschijnlijk de aanleiding tot zijn fobie voor spinnen. Op een andere keer kregen ze Ron bijna zo ver om een Onbreekbare Eed af te leggen. Dit gebeurde niet, omdat hun vader toen naar binnen kwam. Hij was echt heel erg boos en later zou Fred zeggen dat zijn linkerbil nooit meer hetzelfde is geweest. Ook hebben ze Ron een keer zo ver gekregen om een Zoutzuurtje te nemen, die vervolgens een gat in zijn tong brandde.Toen Ron jonger was, had hij een rat met de naam Schurfie. Deze rat was eigenlijk Peter Pippeling, een gemene verrader die de ouders van Harry had verraden. Ron was echter dol op Schurfie, maar was niet verdrietig om hem te laten gaan toen hij achter de waarheid kwam. Ron had een redelijk gelukkige jeugd, in tegenstelling tot Harry, die waren opgevoed door zijn hatelijke familieleden; de Duffelingen. Tijd op Zweinstein Eerste Jaar thumb|left|145px|Ron in zijn eerste jaar Ron begon zijn opleiding aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus in 1991 op de gebruikelijke leeftijd van elf jaar. Hij werd gesorteerd in Griffoendor, net als ieder ander lid van zijn familie. Op zijn eerste reis in de Zweinsteinexpress ontmoette Ron, en werd snel vrienden met, Harry Potter, de beroemde Jongen Die Bleef Leven. Harry toonde Ron grote edelmoedigheid door de aankoop van een grote hoeveelheid snacks van de Snoepkar die rondreedt in de trein om te delen met Ron. In de trein gebeurde dingen die het begin van een levenslange vriendschap waren. Voorbeelden hiervan waren: Harry kwam op voor Ron tegen onverdraaglijke pestkop Draco Malfidus en Harry die hem altijd begreep en hem gerust stelde. Ron en Harry ontmoetten ook Hermelien Griffel in de trein, maar vonden haar niet echt leuk. Ron was echter geïrriteerd door wat hij zag als Hermelien die pronkte met haar kennis van de magie, zoals wanneer ze hem corrigeerd op de uitspraak van de bezwering 'Wingardium Leviosa' . Toen hij met Harry over haar praatte, voor het Halloween feest, beledigde hij haar. Helaas hoorde Hermelien dit en sloot ze zichzelf op in de meisjes wc waar ze aan het huilen was. Die avond, tijdens het Halloweenfeest, kondigde Krinkel aan dat een trol was losgebroken en nu rondliep in de school. Ron en Harry beseften dat Hermelien het niet wist en gevaar liep in de meisjes wc. Ze renden naar de wc toe, op idee van Harry, en beschermde haar tegen de Trol. Hermelien loog daarom tegen de Professoren die even later kwamen en zei dat ze dacht dat ze het wel op kon tegen de Trol. De drie waren beste vrienden sinds die tijd. thumb|Ron toont zijn eigenschappen van Griffoendor; moed Tijdens hun eerste jaar kwamen ze er alledrie achter dat de Steen der Wijzen in de school lag. Ze dachten echter dat Severus Sneep uit was op de Steen om hem dan aan "zijn meester" te geven. Ze dachten namelijk dat Sneep werkte voor Heer Voldemort. Dit bleek niet waar, want Quirinus Krinkel de Steen wilde voor zijn echte meester, Heer Voldemort die aan de achterkant van zijn hoofd groeide. Door Rons talent in Toverschaken, wat kwam door een oude set die hij van grootvader kreeg, overleefde het trio de zoektocht naar de Steen. Het onderdeel van Minerva Anderling om de Steen der Wijzen te beschermen was een levensgroot Toverschaak spel. Ron offerde zichzelf op om de weg naar de Koning vrij te maken voor Harry, die de Koning dan schaakmat kon zetten. Hierna konden Harry en Hermelien verder gaan. Uiteindelijk slaagde de drie er in om Krinkel te verslaan en de Steen der Wijzen te beschermen. Ron kreeg van Perkamentus 50 punten voor de Afdelingsbeker voor "het beste schaakspel wat is gespeeld op Zweinstein in vele vele jaren". Dit droeg bij aan het winnen van de Afdelingsbeker voor Griffoendor voor het eerst in zeven jaar, tot grote vreugde van zijn broer Percy. Tweede Jaar thumb|left|Ron en Harry in de autoNadat Ron de hele zomer niets gehoord had van Harry Potter in 1992, ging hij samen met zijn tweelingbroers Fred en George naar Ligusterlaan 4, Klein Zanikem met de vliegende Ford Anglia van hun vader. Ron hielp Harry, Hedwig en Harry's spullen in de auto en ze vertrokken naar het Nest. thumb|Ron en zijn broers komen Harry reddenBij de landing werden Ron en zijn broers gestraft door hun moeder voor het nemen van een ongelooflijk risico volgens hun moeder konden ze wel dood zijn. Nadat Harry de rest van de vakantie in Het Nest had doorgebracht, was de tijd alweer aangebroken om terug naar Zweinstein te gaan. hebben genomen zo'n riskante manier van handelen. Bij de start van de school van dat jaar looptijd, Ron en Harry miste de Zweinstein Express als gevolg van de bemoeienissen van de huis-elf , Dobby , en werden gedwongen om de Ford Anglia te gebruiken om te reizen naar Zweinstein. Aan het einde van hun reis, de auto defect, waardoor de jongens naar crash-land in de Whomping Willow . Ze waren bijna gedood toen de boom wraak, en de auto afgeworpen hen en nam in het Verboden Bos , waar het bleef.thumb|Ron en zijn Brulbrief Ron's toverstaf werd beschadigd bij de crash, waardoor hij problemen voor het hele schooljaar. Bijvoorbeeld, het mis toen Ron probeerde te vervloeken Draco Malfidus als vergelding voor hem te bellen Hermione door de extreem beledigend term " Mudblood . " Malfidus de spot voor de Dreuzel-geborenen onder leiding Ron, Harry en Hermelien om te vermoeden dat hij de erfgenaam van Zwadderich , die opende de Geheime Kamer dat jaar, ontketenen een " monster "dat begon te Muggle geboren studenten aan te vallen. Om dit te onderzoeken theorie, Hermelien gebrouwen Wisseldrank Potion , die zeer verbaasd Ron in dat ze zo openlijk overtreden van de regels. Toen de tijd kwam om het drankje te gebruiken, werd Ron gemaakt om zich voordoen als Vincent Crabbe , en Harry vertolkt Gregory Kwast , terwijl Hermelien de transformatie was niet succesvol omdat ze verwarde haren uit Millicent Bulstrode en krijgt medische 's kat voor haar eigen. Ron en Harry besefte dat Malfoy niet de erfgenaam van Zwadderich en waren beiden erg van streek als Hermelien werd een ander slachtoffer van de "monster", belanden versteend in het ziekenhuis vleugel, hoewel ze verliet haar vrienden een thumb|left|Ron en Harry tegen Smalhart aanwijzing dat bracht hen af te leiden dat de monster was een basilisk .. thumb Ron toonde ongelooflijke moed in de loop van hun onderzoek door venturing in het Verboden Bos om een Acromantula den geleid door Aragog , ondanks zijn extreme angst voor spinnen. Toen hij en Harry leerde dat jongere zusje van Ron, Ginny , stervende was in de Geheime Kamer , ze rende naar haar te redden, van plan om hun informatie te geven aan professor Gladianus Smalhart . Wanneer het paar ontdekte dat de professor was laffe poging te vluchten, ze trokken hun toverstokken op hem en dwong hem om hen aan te sluiten als ze waagde in de Geheime Kamer. Kort na Ron, Harry en Lockhart ging de Kamer, Lockhart geprobeerd om hun herinneringen vegen om eruit te komen van de Kamer en het krediet voor hun inspanningen in een poging voor de roem te nemen. Helaas voor hem, hij beschadigde wand Ron, en de spreuk mislukte, waardoor permanent geheugenverlies in Lockhart. Ron bleef achter om de neiging om Lockhart, zoals Harry dook dieper in de Kamer, het opslaan van Ginny en het verslaan van Salazar Zwadderich's basilisk . Ron werd geëerd met een Special Award voor diensten voor de school, evenals het verdienen van tweehonderd punten voor Griffoendor Huis voor zijn werk met betrekking tot re-het afdichten van de Geheime Kamer . Derde jaar thumb|left|Ron in zijn derde jaar In de zomer na de tweede jaar Ron's op Zweinstein , de Wemels won de Ochtendprofeet Grote Prijs van Galleon Draw . Ron en zijn familie gebruikten het geld om te reizen naar Egypte aan oudste broer Ron, bezoek Bill . Het nieuws van hun geluk maakte de Daily Prophet , en Ron stuurde dat krantenknipsel en een Sneakoscope om Harry voor zijn verjaardag. Ze ontmoetten elkaar op de laatste dag van de zomer, toen Ron en zijn familie bezochten Wegisweg met Harry en Hermelien en nam kamers in de Lekke Ketel ter voorbereiding op het vangen van de Hogwarts Express . Tijdens hun verblijf in het Lekke Ketel, Ron deelde een kamer met zijn oudere broer Percy. Helaas leidde dit tot een gevecht. Percy geloofde dat Ron had zijn prefect badge, die eigenlijk was gestolen door Fred en George genomen. Harry vond de knappe tweeling verbergen, betoverend de badge om te zeggen, Bighead Boy. Later werd Ron ook beschuldigd van vlekken een beeld van de vriendin van Percy, Penolope Clearwater. Of Ron deze of niet, zullen we nooit weten. Hoewel, in de wetenschap Fred en George, ze waren waarschijnlijk de schuldige partij. thumb|242px|Ron bij Waarzeggerij Ook die zomer, Sirius Zwarts , de meest beruchte gevangene in Azkaban , ontsnapte, en in het licht van dit incident, de veiligheid werd opgevoerd in Zweinstein die voor het eerst Ron en zijn vrienden merkte toen de Hogwarts Express was aangehouden en gefouilleerd. Eenmaal op de school, Perkamentus aangekondigd dat Dementors zou worden gestationeerd rond de school om Black te voorkomen dat het invoeren van de school. Dit werd gedaan in de veronderstelling dat Harry was het doelwit van de toekomstige misdaden Sirius Black's. Bij het starten van de term, het derde jaar begonnen met het nemen van nieuwe klassen. Ron en Harry hadden gekozen Waarzeggerij en Verzorging van Fabeldieren , terwijl Hermelien besloten om alle mogelijke klasse te nemen aangeboden en begon te vreemd gedrag dat noch Ron of Harry kon achterhalen vertonen. Het duo al snel besloten dat Waarzeggerij was niet een klasse ze vooral gecharmeerd en dat de professor, Sybill Trelawney , was een fake. Eerste zorg Ron's van Fabeldieren was een regelrechte ramp. Hagrid , de nieuwe Verzorging van Fabeldieren professor, had gepland wat hij dacht aan een spectaculaire les over zijn hippogriffs , wanneer een hippogrief genaamd Scheurbek aangevallen Draco Malfoy nadat Malfoy had beledigd de trotse schepsel veroorzaakt Malfidus om wraak te beloven. Ook tijdens die week, Ron had zijn eerste Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten les met de nieuwe hoogleraar, Remus Lupin , en in korte tijd Ron dacht dat Lupos was een uitstekend docent. Op Halloween , Ron en Hermelien gingen op hun eerste Zweinsveld reis. Harry, kon echter niet bij hen als zijn oom Vernon weigerde zijn teken toestemming slip en moest blijven in het kasteel. Ondertussen, Ron en Hermelien bezocht elk gebouw in het dorp en brachten veel snoep voor Harry. Zij zagen de Bezoeker van de Drie Bezemstelen Inn daar, gelooft dat hij een te ogre . Die nacht, terwijl de leerlingen waren in de Grote Zaal , Sirius Black sloop in het kasteel, en de studenten werden gedwongen om de avond door te brengen in de Grote Zaal. Net voor Kerstmis , Hagrid een formele klacht van de commissie voor de verwijdering van gevaarlijke Creatures over Scheurbek. Toen hij dit gedeeld met Ron, Harry en Hermelien, het trio beloofde alles te doen wat in hun macht om te helpen Scheurbek te verdedigen. Ron en Harry zet de verdediging van Scheurbek op de back-brander toen op Eerste Kerstdag, Harry kreeg een Firebolt van een mysterieuze weldoener. Toen Hermelien, uit angst voor de veiligheid van Harry, de bezemsteel ingeleverd, Ron stopte praten met Hermelien. De Firebolt fiasco alleen toegevoegd aan de spanning tussen de twee, zoals nieuwe kat Hermelien Knikkebeen had voortdurend proberen om Ron's rat, Schurfie aanval. Een paar weken later, toen de twee op het punt stonden van verzoening, Schurfie verdwenen en Ron schuld Knikkebeen, bestendigen van de ruzie tussen hen. thumb|left|Ron en Hermelien moedigen Harry aanIn de tussentijd, Black moest nog gevonden worden, en de nacht na de Griffoendor vs Ravenklauw Zwerkbal wedstrijd, hij gleed in Griffoendor toren. Het horen van de klank van shredding gordijnen, Ron wakker met een start to Black stond over hem heen zwaaiend met een mes te zien. Hij schreeuwde, en Black vluchtte. Dit incident maakte Ron tijdelijk beroemd binnen de muren van Zweinstein, maar hij kwam terug naar beneden naar de aarde toen Hagrid hem en Harry schold over hun behandeling van Hermelien, die Hagrid vertelde hen was in meer dan haar hoofd met al haar klassen en het werk dat zij was doet voor Scheurbek. Beschaamd, het paar opgelapt het met haar een paar dagen later, toen ze een brief van Hagrid te zeggen dat Scheurbek was veroordeeld en ter dood veroordeeld werd. Met de examens op hen neer met het trio set over studeren en proberen te helpen met Hagrid aantrekkingskracht Scheurbek's. Het hoger beroep vond plaats op de laatste dag van hun examens. Bij het horen van dat Scheurbek was uit te voeren, Ron en zijn vrienden gingen naar Hagrid te bezoeken in de avond vlak voor de uitvoering. Ze boden om de record straight, maar Hagrid vertelde hen dat zij zouden worden in meer problemen als ze werden gezien. Terwijl het helpen van het snikken Hagrid met wat melk, Hermelien gevonden Schurfie. Al snel waren ze luidde de achterkant van de hut, al die tijd bleven ze te lobbyen voor een kans om de recht te zetten. Toen ze hoorden wat klonk als de uitvoering, Ron en zijn vrienden op weg naar het kasteel in een lichte staat van shock. thumb|left|Ron wordt meegesleurd Voordat ze het terug daar, Schurfie begon te kronkelen in Ron's handen en ontsnapt. Niet te willen zijn huisdier weer verliezen, Ron achtervolgde hem met Harry en Hermelien op zijn hielen. Hij ving tot aan de rat, maar niet voordat ze waren in de schaduw van de Whomping Willow . Hij keek op naar een grote zwarte hond met op hem te zien. De hond haalde uit naar Ron en sleepte hem in de tunnel onder de Willow. Om te proberen en de hond uit te trekken hem verder onder de grond te voorkomen, Ron haken zijn voet om een boomwortel, maar dit veroorzaakt zijn been te breken. Gezien de omstandigheden rond zijn blessure kunnen we aannemen dat hij brak zijn enkel. Wanneer de hond zijn bestemming bereikt, het vrijgegeven Ron en openbaarde zich als Sirius Black , een Faunaat . Horen voetstappen naderen, Ron riep een waarschuwing voor zijn vrienden, maar het was te laat. thumb|Ron en zijn vrienden confronteren Sirius Zwart hinderlaag Harry en Hermelien, te ontwapenen als ze de kamer binnenkwam, waar Ron werd gehouden. Bij het zien van hem, Harry fysiek aangevallen Zwart met Hermelien en Ron de gewonde te helpen op welke manier ze konden, maar Harry kon het niet opbrengen zich aan de klus te klaren, toen hij had Black in zijn macht, en hij werd ontwapend door Professor Lupin . In eerste instantie opgelucht bij het zien van Lupin, Ron werd al snel ongerust wanneer Lupin en Black omhelsden elkaar als broeders en eiste dat Ron weer over zijn rat, Schurfie. Na Ron baulked op de suggestie thumb|131px|Ron met zijn gebroken beenen Hermione beschuldigd Lupin van de vele vreselijke dingen met inbegrip van dat een weerwolf , Sirius en professor Lupos begon draaien een lange verhaal van hun jeugd op Zweinstein , en hoe een tovenaar genaamd Peter Pippeling , die de meeste geloofden dood, eigenlijk verraden James en Lily Potter . Gedeeltelijk ervan overtuigd, Ron overhandigde Schurfie wanneer Lupin heeft beloofd dat als het inderdaad een rat, geen kwaad zou komen om, en Schurfie werd geopenbaard te worden Pettigrew die bekende en smeekte om de genade van zijn vroegere vrienden. thumb|Rons gebroken beenToen werd besloten dat Pettigrew zou worden overgedragen aan de Dementors , Lupin gespalkt Ron's been, en het gezelschap vertrok naar het kasteel. Langs de weg, de volle maan brak door de wolken, en Lupin begon te transformeren. In de verwarring, Pettigrew gestolen Lupin's toverstok, aangevallen Ron, en ontsnapte. Uren later in het ziekenhuis vleugel , waar hij herstellende is van zijn been blessure, was Ron verteld dat zijn vrienden had weten te redden Sirius en Scheurbek van hun lot. Om een of andere reden, mevrouw de Pomfrey die in de Geheime Kamer beweerde dat ze kan "botten herstellen in een hartslag ..." maar Ron blijft in het ziekenhuis Wing met zijn been zwaar verbonden, ondanks eerdere beweringen van de Nurse. Misschien waren er complicaties met zijn blessure gezien het feit dat hij een lange tijd doorgebracht in de zeer vuil Krijsende Krot dan Buitenafmetingen terwijl Remus Lupin getransformeerd in een weerwolf en zijn been werd nog verder beschadigd in de loop van de avond, bijvoorbeeld "Ron schreeuwde van de pijn als Black het gewicht viel op zijn gebroken been. " Als een vervanging voor zijn verloren huisdier, Sirius stuurde Ron Pigwidgeon , een kleine uil, die Ron bijnamen "Pig". Vierde Jaar thumb|Ron in zijn vierde jaarIn de zomer van 1994 , Ron nodigde Harry en Hermelien aan zijn familie mee te gaan naar de Quidditch World Cup , die werd gehouden in Groot-Brittannië voor het eerst in decennia. Terwijl Hermelien de samengevoegde Wemels in het hol , Harry moest worden opgehaald van het Duffelingen. Ron's vader geregeld op te halen Harry via de Floo Network , niet wetende dat de Duffelingen "open haard was geblokkeerd, dus toen Ron, zijn vader en zijn broers geprobeerd om Harry op te halen kwamen ze vast te zitten in de schoorsteen, delen van vier Ligusterlaan waren vernietigd voordat Harry terug naar de Burrow. De volgende dag, Harry, Hermelien, en al de Wemels, behalve Molly vertrokken naar de Quidditch World Cup, waar sloegen ze hun kamp en ontmoette veel van hun vrienden van school of werk. Ze hadden belangrijkste plaatsen voor de wedstrijd, dank aan de heer Wemel, die had geholpen hoofd van de afdeling van de Magische Games en Sport , Ludo Bagman 's broer, uit een jam. Tijdens de wedstrijd, Ron keek naar zijn idool Zwerkbal, Viktor Krum , de Bulgaarse Seeker , spelen een bijzondere wedstrijd, het vangen van de Snitch om het spel te beëindigen.thumb|175px|Dooddoeners op het WK Die avond, terwijl de Ierse fans nog steeds up vieren, problemen begon te roeren. Die Death Eaters , de voormalige aanhangers van Heer Voldemort , die was ontsnapt straf ervoor gekozen om te laten af een beetje stoom. Aantrekken van hun oude uniformen, zij vielen de camping, waar Ron en zijn vrienden en familie verbleven. In de verwarring, de heer Ron Wemel besteld, Harry, Hermelien, Fred, George en Ginny te rennen voor de veiligheid, terwijl hij en de oudere kinderen Weasley op weg om de hulp ministerie . Op pad in thumb|150px|Het trio nadat ze werden aangevallen door Krenckhet bos, Ron, Hermelien en Harry snel verloren de anderen, maar zij vonden Draco Malfidus . Malfidus dreigend gesuggereerd dat Hermelien zou een doelwit van de Dooddoeners worden, waardoor Ron te eisen dat zij en Harry bij hem in te gaan dieper het bos in. Al snel bereikten ze een stuk van het bos af te geven een zwakke zilveren gloed, waar het trio vond een paar Veela en hun bewonderaars. Ron was trance en beweerde dat hij creëerde een bezemsteel die kon vliegen naar Jupiter. Echter, zouden ze gauw tegenkomen iets meer sinister dan Veela. Dieper nog, ze ging, en op een open plek hoorden ze een man tovert het Duistere Teken , waarna Ron en zijn vrienden werden ondervraagd door de ambtenaren van het ministerie. Op 1 september, Ron en zijn vrienden vertrokken voor school aan boord van de Hogwarts Express , waar hij werd beschimpt en zijn vader en nieuwe jurk gewaden werden beledigd door Draco Malfidus , en dat 's avonds bij de Onthaal feest , Dumbledore aangekondigd dat Zweinstein zou de gastheer Toverschool Toernooi . Ron al snel bevond zich gevangen in fantasieën van het zijn een Toverschool kampioen, maar hij was weer uitgelijnd op de werkelijkheid door zijn vierde jaar lessen. In Verzorging van Fabeldieren , Hagrid had zijn studenten het verhogen van de angstaanjagende Blast-Ended Skrewts , en in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten , Ron was onder de indruk door de nieuwe hoogleraar, "Mad-Eye" Moody , toen leerde hij de klas over de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken . Het was aangekondigd dat de studenten van de Klammfels Instituut en Beauxbatons Academie voor Magie zou aankomen op Zweinstein op 30 oktober. Ron was onder de indruk van de mode waarin de buitenlandse studenten gearriveerd en was geschokt toen hij zag Viktor Krum onder de Klammfels delegatie. Hebben de mogelijkheid besproken van een of andere manier te slim af de Goblet of Fire en de Age Line dat Perkamentus had er omheen, was Ron geschokt te ontdekken dat Harry's naam was gekomen uit de Goblet. Jaloers op Harry's roem en rijkdom, Ron weigerde te accepteren dat Harry niet had willen het toernooi in te voeren en beschuldigd Harry van wel. Na hun argument, hij stopte en Harry spreken, en Ron begon opknoping uit met zijn oude ER broers. Ron en Harry niet met elkaar te verzoenen tot na de eerste taak van het toernooi. Het zien van het gevaar, Ron kwam tot de conclusie dat iemand zou moeten zijn gek op hun naam met opzet in de Goblet. Nadat Harry had gepasseerd zijn draak, Ron kwam Hermelien in Harry feliciteren, en de twee werden vrienden weer. Al snel na de voltooiing van de eerste taak, professor Anderling zei Ron en zijn vrienden over de traditionele Kerstbal , gehouden tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi . Terwijl alle studenten boven vierde jaar holde over het proberen om data te vinden, Ron en Harry vond het moeilijk om meisjes te vragen om de dans. Gecharmeerd door de schoonheid van Fleur Delacour , het Toverschool kampioen van Beauxbatons en een p art-Veela , Ron onhandig vroeg haar om de bal bij te wonen met hem, maar vluchtte in verlegenheid ontzet. Hij heeft ook beledigd Hermelien eerst door niet te vragen haar, en vervolgens door te suggereren dat zij niet een datum hebben en dus kon hem vergezellen. Harry was uiteindelijk in staat om ze beide data met Parvati en Padma Patil . Ron's avond was een fiasco van de eerste soort. Zijn "traditionele" dress gewaden beschaamd hem en zijn datum, Padma Patil , en toen Ron Hermelien zag met zijn held, Viktor Krum , werd hij overmand door jaloezie. Dit leidde tot een felle ruzie tussen hen tijdens het einde van het Yule Ball, hoewel hun vriendschap niet te lijden, was het duidelijk dat zowel de onopgeloste gevoelens gehouden voor de ander, maar het zou nog jaren duren voordat het duidelijk werd aan Ron. Tijdens de bal, had Ron afgeluisterd Hagrid vertelde Madame Maxime , dat hij een half-reus. Deze informatie werd ook gehoord door Rita Pulpers , die schreef een expose het vertellen van de wereld van de lijn Hagrid's. Dit dreef Hagrid onderduiken, en hij niet weer aan het werk totdat Ron, Harry en Hermelien bewees dat ze hem nog graag, wat er ook gebeurt. Op 24 februari , werd Ron genomen als gijzelaar Harry's voor de tweede taak van het Toverschool Toernooi . Toen hij erachter kwam dat Harry achter was gebleven om op te slaan Gabrielle Delacour ook, Ron hem naar taak, maar veranderde zijn af te stemmen toen Harry werd gegeven extra punten voor "morele vezels." Fleur , maar was onder de indruk, en ze bedankte Ron in beurt voor het helpen van haar zus te redden, kuste hem op de wang. Dit resulteerde in Ron met een zeer voor de hand liggende verliefd op Fleur. Vroeg in het voorjaar, kwam Ron Harry en Hermelien in het bezoeken van Sirius Black , die had genomen om zich buiten van Zweinsveld Village . Daar bespraken ze de verdwijning van Barty Crouch Sr en Bertha Jorkins . Harry liep ook zijn theorieën over de Professor Sneep door Sirius, maar ze werden neergeschoten, tot ergernis van Ron. In de weken voorafgaand aan de laatste taak, Ron en Hermelien hielp Harry voor te bereiden door onderzoeken en uit te proberen Jinxes en andere handige spreuken. Ron en Hermelien Harry keken elkaar vanaf de zijlijn. Ze waren geschokt toen Harry terug met Carlo Kannewasser 's lichaam. Ze spoed naar het ziekenhuis vleugel na de chaos, maar ze daar niet vinden Harry. Ron was opgelucht om Harry te zien, toen hij werd naar de ziekenboeg van Perkamentus , gretig wilde Harry vragen, maar kreeg hij te horen uit door zijn moeder die, samen met zijn broer Bill , was gekomen om Harry te kijken. Ron was woedend op de minister van Toverkunst , Cornelis Droebel , toen hij weigerde om Harry en Perkamentus gelooft, en rust zijn moeder toen ze geschokt was door Sirius Black 's verschijning in de kamer. Ron twijfelde niet aan Harry's verhaal toen hij eindelijk hoorde, stak door zijn beste vriend. Vijfde jaar Met de komst van de Tweede Wizarding Oorlog en Lord Voldemort 's aan de macht, Perkamentus opnieuw bijeen van de Orde van de Feniks . Vroeg in de zomer van 1995 , de Orde verplaatst naar het hoofdkantoor op 12 Grimboudplein en Ron mee. Daar werd hij vergezeld door Hermione . Samen hielpen ze mevrouw Wemel ontsmetten het oude huis en hield een oor uit voor informatie over Harry. In het begin van augustus, hij eindelijk aangekomen, maar pas na een Dementors aangevallen . Ron had medelijden over het hebben van om Harry te houden in het donker, maar werd al snel op hun hoede voor humeur Harry's, die zeer dicht bij de oppervlakte als gevolg van toenemende gevoelens van Harry's van vervolging en isolement. De hele maand augustus, zij verbleven in Grimboudplein, en laat in de maand, Ron kreeg nogal een verrassing. Hij werd genoemd Griffoendor prefect , samen met Hermelien. Voor deze prestatie, zijn moeder gaf hem een nieuwe bezemsteel, een Cleansweep Eleven . Gebonden door hun prefect taken, kon Ron en Hermelien niet bij Harry op de Zweinstein Express , maar moest naar een andere wagen om te leren van hun verantwoordelijkheden. Die avond, was Ron ongerust toen Hagrid was niet op de gezellige feest en verontrust door de nieuwe Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten professor Dorothea Omber , die Harry gemeld werkte voor Fudge . Ron's angsten waren al snel gerealiseerd toen professor Omber weigerde om de klasse praktische defensieve magie te leren, en zet Harry in de moeite waard een week van detentie voor uit te spreken over Voldemort . Die eerste week van school, Ron probeerde ook uit naar de te Griffoendor Zwerkbal team 's Keeper . Hij won de positie, maar volgens de kapitein, Angelina Johnson , die hij nodig had verbetering. Ron's Zwerkbal praktijken snel liet hem achter in zijn school werk, ergernis Hermelien's. Al snel, het nieuws van Ron's prefectuur bereikte zijn vervreemde broer, Percy Wemel en Percy stuurde Ron een brief adviseert hem om "verbreken banden" met Harry, die hij ervan beschuldigd een gek delinquent. Deze brief zeer overstuur Ron en zijn vrienden, ook al is Harry probeerde het doorgaan als een grap. Laat in september, op een avond toen Harry terug uit de gevangenis, Ron, enigszins met tegenzin, kwam Hermelien bij het voorstellen dat Harry zijn medestudenten te leren praktische verdediging. Harry in eerste instantie ontplofte in hun gezicht, maar na een paar dagen kwam hij rond. Rond deze tijd werd professor Omber benoemd tot de eerste Zweinstein High Inquisitor , gaf haar de kracht om willekeurig regels creëren en te inspecteren leraren. Eind oktober, studenten boven de derde jaar hadden hun eerste bezoek aan Zweinsveld . Daar, Harry, Ron en Hermelien een ontmoeting met een aantal studenten die geïnteresseerd waren in het leren van praktische verdediging. Ron hardnekkig verdedigd Harry toen vragen zijn gerezen, en was een van de eersten om het teken Dumbledore's Army perkament . Op de weg naar huis van het dorp, Ron raakte overstuur toen hij hoorde van Hermione dat zijn zus Ginny was een jongen dating. De volgende ochtend, Ron wakker om te ontdekken dat plotseling, in opdracht van professor Omber, alle groepen studenten waren opgeheven met inbegrip van het Zwerkbal teams, maar hij was vertederd toen Harry zei dat ze zouden doorgaan met hun geheime groep, die Ginny genaamd " Dumbledore's Army " tijdens hun eerste ontmoeting, spottende het Ministerie van Toverkunst 's angsten. In de weken na de eerste vergadering van Dumbledore's Army, Zwerkbal seizoen arriveerde. Ron had lef zaken voorafgaand aan de eerste wedstrijd tegen Zwadderich . Ze hadden gemaakt badges zeggen "Wemel is onze koning," dat Harry besloten kon niet iets goeds betekenen. In een poging om Ron af te leiden van de Zwadderaars, Hermione kuste hem op de wang voor geluk, effectief prachtige Ron. Ron's spelen bodemloze was, en het was niet geholpen door nieuwe lied van de Zwadderaars 'ook de titel, " Wemel is onze koning . " Naar aanleiding van het spel, Ron wilde treden, maar leerde hij kon niet, zoals Harry Potter , Fred en George verboden was voor het leven. Die avond, Hagrid terug van zijn avontuur. Hoewel het in eerste instantie tegen, hij onthaalde Ron, Hermelien en Harry met zijn verhalen over de reuzen , hoewel hij weigerde om hen een hint over kwam hij over zijn gruwelijke verwondingen. Na terugkeer Hagrid's, nam hij zijn post als Verzorging van Fabeldieren professor. In de eerste les van Hagrid, Ron geleerd over Terzielers , magische dieren, die alleen kan worden gezien door mensen die getuige was geweest van de dood. Regelmatig Dumbledore's Army vergaderingen, OWL huiswerk, en zijn prefect rechten namen het grootste deel van de tijd Ron's als de vakantie naderde. Na de laatste bijeenkomst van de term, was Ron geamuseerd op Harry's 'romantische' verhaal, wat hem een strenge praten om van Hermelien, die suggereerden dat Ron had "de emotionele bereik van een theelepel." Die nacht, Harry getuige van Ron's vader, Arthur Wemel , die aangevallen door Lord Voldemort 's slang, Nagini . Toen Harry's verhaal werd bevestigd, waren Ron, zijn broers en zussen, en Harry onmiddellijk verstuurd naar 12 Grimboudplein , zodat ze konden kijken op hun vader herstel, en daar brachten ze de kerstvakantie , samen met Hermelien de volgende dag. Tijdens hun eerste reis naar St. Mungo's , Ron hoorde Mad Eye Moody theoretiseren dat Harry was bezeten door de Dark Lord. Ron was ongerust toen Harry werd teruggetrokken na dit bezoek en wilde met Harry over te praten. Hij kreeg zijn kans na Hermione aangekomen en ervan overtuigd dat Harry naar beneden te komen. Ron, Hermelien en Ginny Harry vertelde hoe bang ze waren en slaagde erin om de goddelijke dat hij niet werd bezeten. Zij hadden een andere plezierige vakantie, maar op hun tweede bezoek aan het ziekenhuis, Ron leerde de waarheid over Marcel Lubbermans 's ouders. Gedurende de nieuwe term, Ron bleef defensieve magie te leren van Harry. Hij bleef op de Zwerkbal -team, ondanks zijn slechte prestaties. Als gevolg van Zwerkbal, hij miste de Valentijnsdag bezoek aan Zweinsveld. Hoewel, was hij onder de indruk dat Harry ging het publiek en hoopt dat mensen zouden geloven als Harry De chicaneur kwam. Al snel Omber wist te ontslaan Professor Trelawney , maar haar vermogen om een vervangende naam werd vooruitgelopen wanneer Perkamentus geregeld te hebben Firenze leren het onderwerp. Spoedig daarna, Marietta Edgecombe , een vriendin van Cho Chang 's die alleen met tegenzin zich Dumbledore's Army, vertelde Omber over de groep, maar was niet in staat op te geven alle relevante informatie een keer zag ze een jinx activeren op haar gezicht. Ron was in staat om te ontsnappen wanneer Omber, de Strijders van Perkamentus vergadering van overvallen, maar hij was woedend toen Perkamentus werd gedwongen uit de school. Hij was ook op hun hoede toen zijn broers Fred en George Wemel zei dat ze zouden gaan om hun deel te doen voor Dumbeldore. Na de ontsnapping Fred en George uit Zweinstein, Ron was er zeker van dat zijn moeder hem zou kwalijk nemen, maar hij werd gered uit dit lot als Harry bleek dat hij het was die gefinancierd Wemels 'Wizard hijgt . Ron speelde in de finale Zwerkbal wedstrijd van het seizoen, maar Harry en Hermelien niet kijken, als Hagrid eindelijk onthuld de bron van zijn verwondingen aan hen. Ron speelde spectaculair, en Griffoendor won de Zwerkbal Cup . Ron was niet in staat om zich te vestigen om zijn studies van de volgende dag, maar Harry en Hermelien brachten hem met geheime Hagrid's. Al snel hun gewone Wizarding Level examens waren op hen. Ron erin geslaagd om goed te doen, maar hij maakte een paar fouten. Tijdens hun examen, Harry dommelde af en had een andere visie. Dit keer zag hij zijn peetvader wordt gemarteld door Voldemort in het Departement van Mystificatie . Toen Harry Ron en Hermelien vertelde dit ze waren op hun hoede, en Hermelien voorzichtig gesuggereerd dat Harry proberen eerst contact opnemen met Sirius. Ron rende weg om Omber af te leiden, maar het plan werd verijdeld, en Ron en zijn vrienden werden opgepakt en meegenomen naar het kantoor van Omber's. Daar, Ron, Ginny , Marcel en Loena Leeflang in geslaagd om de bestrijding van de inquisitoire Squad en Harry en Hermelien vinden ontsnappen. Ron stond erop dat hij Harry deelnemen aan het redden van Sirius, maar ook op aangedrongen dat de rest achter blijven, maar gaf toe toen veel Terzielers verscheen. Toen Harry hen leidde naar het Departement van Mystificatie , Ron zitten met hem in de diepste uithoeken van de afdeling. Daar de zes DA- leden waren overvallen door twaalf Dooddoeners , onder leiding van Lucius Malfidus , en Ron helpen verdedigen de profetie Harry nam van de plank, maar zijn strijd was al snel over als een Dooddoener was scrambled zijn hersenen. Ron was zo verward dat hij een tentakels-brain opgeroepen uit een vat in de gedachte Kamer en werd aangevallen door haar. Ron snel hersteld. Ron was bedroefd door Sirius 's dood, maar Hermelien zorgde ervoor dat het onderwerp niet werd besproken rond Harry. Ron's Toverstok Zijn toverstok was vroeger van Charlie. Hij heeft op verschillende plaatsen splinters en de eenhoornhaar in de kern komt al uit het uiteinde. Wanneer hij aan het begin van zijn tweede schooljaar, samen met Harry in de Vliegende Auto neerstort, breekt zijn toverstaf bijna doormidden. De punt bengelt alleen nog aan een paar dunne splintertjes. Hoewel Ron probeert de stok te repareren met Fantastape, lijkt hij onherstelbaar beschadigd. Zijn nieuwe toverstok is van essenhout. Details Rons handschrift is slordig en krabbelig. Hij is erg goed in Toverschaken. Ook is hij dol op Chocokikkerkaatjes. Hij mist Agrippa en Ptolemy nog in zijn verzameling. Hij vind het verschrikkelijk om arm te zijn. Hij is soms jaloers op Harry, omdat hij zoveel geld heeft. Het liefst zou hij na Zweinstein Schouwer willen worden, maar hij heeft er zelf niet echt vertrouwen in dat hij daar goed genoeg voor is. Ron's jaren op Zweinstein Ron's eerste jaar Wanneer er een trol achter Hermelien aan zit in zijn eerste jaar, weet Ron de trol samen met Harry knock-out te slaan, doordat Ron met de spreuk Wangardium Leviosa de trol met zijn eigethumb|Ron in zijn eerste jan knots op zijn hoofd slaat. Als Ron in de Spiegel van Neregeb kijkt, ziet hij zichzelf als Hoofdmonitor en is hij aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam. Ron helpt Hagrid in zijn eerste jaar af en toe met het voeren van Norbert. Op een avond wordt hij in zijn hand gebeten, waarna de wond dik en groen wordt, en Ron naar de Ziekenzaal moet gaan. Ron's tweede jaar In zijn tweede jaar, komt Harry erachter dat Ron doodsbang is voor spinnen. Dood vindt hij ze niet erg maar levend vindt hij ze des te enger. Hij houdt niet van de manier waarop ze zich voortbewegen. Ron vertelt dat het komt omdat Fred zijn teddybeer in een smerige grote spin had veranderd toen Ron drie jaar was. Als Harry aan het eind van zijn tweede jaar met Ron op zoek gaat naar de Geheime Kamer, en Harry de Basilisk doodt en Ginny redt, krijgen zowel Harry als Ron een Onderscheiding wegens Uitzonderlijke Verdiensten voor de School. Ron's derde jaar Ron heeft in dit boek veel ruzie met Hermelien, omdat hij Knikkebeen ervan beschuldigt dat hij Schurfie heeft opgegeten. Later blijkt dat Schurfie/Pippeling op de vlucht is geslagen. In zijn derde schooljaar, komt Ron erachter dat Schurfie eigenlijk Peter Pippeling is. Nadat Sirius is ontsnapt, stuurt hij Ron zijn nieuwe uil Koekeroekus, om goed te maken dat Ron nu door hem geen rat meer heeft. Ron's vierde jaar In de zomervakantie voordat het vierde schooljaar begint, gaat Ron met zijn familie, behalve zijn moeder, en met Harry en Hermelien naar de finale van het WK Zwerkbal. Meneer Wemel heeft goede kaartjes kunnen regelen via Ludo Bazuyn. Op de avond van de wedstrijd, koopt Harry voor zichzelf, Hermelien en Ron een Omniscoop. Ook was hij ontzettend jaloers op Viktor Kruml, die hij eerder nog als idool beschouwde. Hij heeft een van de armpjes van zijn miniatuur Kruml afgetrokken. Voor het Toverschool Toernooi was hij in een diepe slaap getoverd, omdat Harry hem terug moest halen uit het Grote Meer. Ron's vijfde jaar Vanaf het begin van boek vijf, is Ron op het Hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks, het Grimboudplein 12. Omdat hij volgens mevrouw Wemel nog te jong is, mag hij echter niks horen over de plannen die binnen de vergaderingen van de Orde worden gemaakt. Wanneer hij zijn brief krijgt van Zweinstein met de boekenlijst erbij, krijgt hij direct te horen dat hij Klassenoudste is geworden! Zijn badge is in de envelop bijgevoegd. Omdat hij Klassenoudste is geworden, krijgt Ron van zijn moeder de nieuwste Helleveeg, de Helleveeg 11! Deze kan van nul tot honderdtien in tien seconden. Hij is er heel trots op. De steel is van Spaans Eikenhout met anti-vloekvernis en ingebouwde vibratiedempers. Als er nieuwe rondes zijn om in het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor te komen, oefent Ron in het geheim omdat hij niet belachelijk wil worden gemaakt door Fred en George. Hij haalt de audities en mag als Wachter meespelen in het team! In dit jaar reisde Ron voor het eerst met de Collectebus. Voordat hij met de Collectebus had gereisd, wilde hij het altijd al eens, maar daarna wilde hij het nooit meer. Hij heeft altijd eens Oude Klare’s Jonge Borrel willen proberen. Als hij dit wil bestellen in de Zwijnskop, houdt Hermelien hem tegen door hem eraan te herinneren dat hij klassenoudste is. Ron is lid van de SVP. Aan het eind van het boek, gaat hij mee naar het Département van Mystificatie en helpt hij te vechten tegen de Dooddoeners. Rons SLIJMBAL-uitslagen Aan het eind van Rons vijfde schooljaar, behaalde hij 7 SLIJMBALLEN. Hij had voor geen enkel vak "Uitmuntend". Ron en Hermelien Ron en Hermelien zijn sinds hun eerste jaar al goede vrienden, maar in de loop van jaren begon het steeds sirieuzer te worden. In hun zesde jaar werd het pas duidelijk. Later, in 1998, liep Ron wegctijdens de zoektocht naar Gruzielementen. Hermelien is daar heel boos over en kijkt hem een hele tijd niet aan. In de Geheime Kamer zoenen ze elkaar eindelijk en die zoen mondt uit op hun huwelijk. Ze krijgen samen twee kinderen. Hugo en Roos Ron's zesde jaar In zijn zesde jaar op Zweinstein, krijgt Ron voor het eerst een vriendinnetje. Hij gaat met Belinda Broom, die hem vol liefde het koosnaampje "Ronnieponnie" geeft. Hermelien kan dit niet uitstaan en Ron krijgt dan ook grote ruzie met haar. Verderop in het boek gaat zijn relatie met Belinda weer uit en wordt min of meer duidelijk dat Ron en Hermelien wel iets voor elkaar voelen. Opnieuw is Ron Wachter van Griffoendor. Tijdens de selectiedag was hij wel heel zenuwachtig, en had hij een moeilijke tegenstander aan Magnus Stoker, maar hij stopte alle 5 de goals en werd als Wachter gekozen door Harry. thumb|250px|left Voor kerst krijgt hij van Belinda een dikke gouden ketting, met in gouden letters de woorden "Mijn Lieveling". Ron weigert de ketting te dragen. Met zijn verjaardag, krijgt Ron dit jaar leuke kadootjes. Van Harry krijgt hij nieuwe Wachtershandschoenen en van zijn ouders een soort gouden horloge, met merkwaardige symbolen langs de rand en piepkleine, bewegende sterretjes in plaats van wijzers. Op de ochtend van zijn verjaardag, eet hij van de Chocoketels die Harry voor de kerst van Regina Valster had gekregen, en die gevuld zijn met liefdesdrank. Hierdoor raakt Ron verliefd op Regina en krijgt zelfs eventjes ruzie met Harry. Harry weet Ron op een slimme manier wijs te maken dat Regina op de kamer van Slakhoorn is, en Slakhoorn maakt een tegengif. Nadat Ron dat heeft gedronken, wil Slakhoorn hem weer een beetje opbeuren en geeft hem een glas mede, dat behekst blijkt te zijn. Eigenlijk was de fles mede afkomstig geweest van Draco en bestemd voor Perkamentus. Ron zakte in elkaar. Zijn ledematen schokten krampachtig, belletjes speeksel dropen uit zijn mond en zijn ogen puilden uit hun kassen. Hij kokhalste en had stuiptrekkingen en zijn huid werd blauw. Harry stopt hem snel een bezoar in zijn mond, en daarna wordt Ron naar de Ziekenzaal gebracht. Wanneer de Superspellende Veer van Ron bijna is uitgewerkt, maakt hij allemaal spelfouten en schrijft zijn naam als "Renald Wombel". Ron zakt net op het nippertje voor zijn Verschijselexamen. De examinator zag dat hij een halve wenkbrauw had achtergelaten. Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood Ron besluit samen met Hermelien om zijn laatste jaar op Zweinstein niet te beginnen en met Harry mee te gaan op zijn reis om Voldemort te doden. Perkamentus heeft aan Ron zijn Uitsteker nagelaten. Wanneer Harry met Ron en Hermelien op jacht gaat naar de Gruzielementen en ze al een aantal weken ronddwalen en duidelijk wordt dat ook Harry niet weet waar de Gruzielementen gevonden kunnen worden, krijgt Ron (waarschijnlijk mede door toedoen van het Medaillon van Zwadderich) ruzie met Harry. Hij verlaat Harry (en Hermelien, die bij Harry blijft om hem te helpen met zijn missie). Met de Uitsteker kun je niet alleen lichten doven, maar het helpt je ook om dingen te vinden waarnaar je op zoek bent. Ron komt hier achter als hij Hermelien en Harry zoekt, nadat hij met ruzie bij ze weg is gegaan. Uit de Uitsteker komt een blauwe lichtbol, die in zijn borst zweeft en vanaf dat moment weet hij waar hij naartoe moet Verdwijnselen om Harry en Hermelien te vinden. Nadat Harry in het bevroren ven dook om het Zwaard van Griffoendor van de bodem te vissen en hij dreigt te verdrinken, schiet Ron hem ineens te hulp en redt zijn leven. Vanaf dat moment sluit Ron zich ook weer bij Harry en Hermelien aan. Direct hierna vernietigt Ron het Medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich met het Zwaard. Toch blijft Hermelien nog een tijdje boos en verontwaardigd doen over het feit dat Ron hen verlaten heeft. Na de boeken Na de boeken, gaat Ron zijn broer George helpen in de Topfopshop. Dat doet hij goed. Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Ginny hebben met hun toekomstige carrières een belangrijke rol gespeeld in het opnieuw opbouwen van de toversamenleving. Ron Wemel is met zijn Dreuzelrij-examen vergeten om in zijn buitenspiegel te kijken, omdat hij daar ook een Buitenzintuiglijke Bezwering voor kan gebruiken. Door een Waanzichtspreuk te gebruiken op de examinator, is hij toch geslaagd. Trivia * De Patronus van Ron is een Jack Russell Terriër, zijn Boeman is een spin. Dit komt omdat zijn broer Fred Wemel zijn teddybeer in een grote spin had veranderd toen Ron nog klein was en hij sindsdien een fobie heeft voor spinnen. Ronald Weasley Ronald betekent raadgever of heerser. Er was ooit een erg bekende schaker die Weasley heette. Hij kwam om het leven door een giftige beet van een rat. Ron speelt ook erg graag (tover)schaak en had een rat, die gevaarlijk is. (Want de rat bleek Peter Pippeling te zijn.) Verder is Weasley afgeleid van het Engelse woord 'weasel', dat wezel betekent. Een wezel is een vosachtig, roodharig dier en Ron is ook hartstikke roodharig, net als de rest van zijn familie. Daarnaast zijn wezels ook er schuw en bang. Ron is ook vaak bang (onder andere voor spinnen) en hij is ook wel een beetje schuw, hij heeft niet erg veel zelfvertrouwen. Een wezel is ook het symbool van Christus. Tijdens het schrijven van de serie, besefte J.K. Rowling dat Ron eigenlijk heel erg lijkt op een oude schoolvriend van haar. Toch was het aanvankelijk niet haar bedoeling om Ron op een bestaand persoon te basseren. thumb|left|222px Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone Wemel, Ron Wemel, Ron Wemel, Ron Wemel, Ron Wemel, Ron Categorie:Zweinstein Klassenoudsten Categorie:Zwerkbalspelers Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Schouwers Categorie:Volbloeden Categorie:Geboren in 1980 Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1991 Categorie:Wemel familie Categorie:Strijders van Perkamentus Categorie:Personage-begin Categorie:Griffel familie Categorie:Bloedverader Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Personages-deel 1 Categorie:Personages-deel 2 Categorie:Personage-deel 3 Categorie:Personages-deel 4 Categorie:Personage-deel 5 Categorie:Personages-deel 6 Categorie:Personages-deel 7 Categorie:Personage-begin Categorie:Hoofdpersonen Categorie:Tovernaar Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mytificatie deelnemers Categorie:Schermutseling op Villa Malfidus deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Zeven Potters deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Zeven Potters deelnemers Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mytificatie deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mystificatie deelnemers Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mystificatie deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Zeven Potters deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Zeven Potters deelnemers Categorie:Complot om de Geheime Kamer te openen deelnemers Categorie:Getrouwde Individuen Categorie:Gehuwd met personen